


A Compromising Situation

by arashikuro



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashikuro/pseuds/arashikuro
Summary: Written forakhikaruwho requested this prompt over at my request post:Aimiya - They pretended that they didn't see each other /that/ way, but then everyone found them in a very compromising situation in the green room. Time for explanations (and blaming each other)





	A Compromising Situation

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://akhikaru.livejournal.com/profile)[akhikaru](http://akhikaru.livejournal.com/), thanks again for requesting! This was so fun to write!  I hope you enjoyed!

They knew Nino and Aiba were in love. They saw the sideways glances and the touches that lingered a bit too long. So Ohno, Sho, and Jun weren't _really_ surprised when they found Aiba on top of Nino. On the couch. In nothing but their matching underwear.

******************************************************************************************************************************************

Filming for VS Arashi had just wrapped up for the day. Jun and Sho were talking to the director about an upcoming special and Jun had dragged Ohno along with them. "The Leader should know about these things!"  
This left the Nino-Aiba pair along in the green room to change. The childhood friends were just wearing underwear when Nino realized something was missing.  
"Where are my pants?"   
"I don't know fufu~" Aiba couldn't hold in his laugh.  
"Aiba, where are my pants?"  
"You mean these?" Aiba held up the pants in question.  
"Aiba, give those back!"  
"If you want them back, come get them!"  
"AIBA! Get back here!"  
Nino began to chase Aiba around the room in an attempt to retrieve his stolen pants.  
When Nino finally caught up to the older man, he grabbed the pants. However, Aiba held on tight, and when Nino pulled, Aiba stumbled forward. Aiba fell on top of Nino on the couch. That was when the rest of Arashi walked in.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

"AAAAAHH!" Sho screamed and covered his eyes  
"What's wrong Sho - EH?"   
"You guys do know this is a public room, right? Can't you wait until you get home?" Jun chuckled and shook his head.   
"Eh? No wait this isn't what it looks like!"   
"AIBA GET OFF OF ME."   Nino shoved the man off of him. Aiba fell on the floor and a loud bang resonated through the room.   
"Wow, it's so rare seeing Nino flustered like this."  
"Shut up, Jun!"  
"If this isn't what it looks like, then what actually happened?" Ohno smirked.  
"Aiba stole my pants and then-"  
"Nino pulled me on top of him! Wait that didn't come out right..."  
"Aibaka! I'm going home!" Nino quickly got dressed and stormed out, pushing the giggling men at the door out of his way. Aiba followed soon after.  
"As expected it was what it looked like." The three men laughed again.

******************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Omake:

-A few hours later-

*Ding!*  
"Ugh, who is it now?!"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**One New Message From**  
Masaki~  <3

Sorry about earlier. Wanna come over? I'll make it up to you~  ;)   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That idiot. He puts a wink in his texts even though he can't actually wink!"

However, Nino quickly got in his car and headed towards Aiba's place.

 

 

 

 

 

 

SEQUEL: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484540>

Aimiya's matching underwear: <http://kantanaamaya.tumblr.com/post/23039803166/aimiya-with-their-matching-underwear-ahhhh-they>

Comments are VERY appreciated!


End file.
